Happy Beginning
by Juxtaposed Soul
Summary: Blaine just couldn't accept that a proposal was not a fix. Neither could the New Directions. But Kurt moved on, and now he was here with Sebastian, and he couldn't imagine life before him. Blaine thought Kurt was his happy ending, but Kurt is sure that Sebastian is his Happy Beginning. ONE SHOT


**This one shot has been forming in my head for days. I love glee, but for some reason I just can't stand Klaine. Probably because I don't like Blaine as a character. And though maybe it's not obvious in the books I reckon Kurt and Sebastian have some real chemistry. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review.**

He didn't know why he didn't stop it when he first realised that Blaine was going to propose. Maybe when he had first heard it, he had been flattered, but he'd had a few days to think on it, and his dad's comment about him going off to his execution struck a nerve. He was filled with dread. But he couldn't turn around now, maybe when he was there, he'd remember how much he had loved Blaine and it would seem less _scary. _

Well, that theory couldn't have been further from the truth. The song was drawing to a close, and so, he was sure, was his heart. Being back in Dalton had definitely brought back memories, memories of a simple time where he was young and madly in love. But he just didn't feel it to the same degree. A proposal just felt like a band-aid.

"I know we're young, and it doesn't have to be right now, but will you marry me?" Of course, there had been further embellishment, Blaine was never one to keep things short and simple, but that had been the crux of it. Kurt felt a tear fall down, looking around at everyone there, looking expectantly up at him. He couldn't do it.

"I'm so sorry," His voice broke around a sob, "I can't. We've been together less than a week, I'm not ready."

He could see Blaine's heart break right in front of him. His eyes clouded over, a mixture of disbelief and pain clouding his eyes, then the tears came through. Kurt was sure he was going to run. But he didn't, his eyes hardened over, a determination bordering on anger entering our eyes.

"But we're _meant _for each other. What we have is real, and it will last." He sounded so sure of himself, but Kurt didn't feel so sure.

"Blaine let's not do this here. I'm not saying never, just not now." Still the stubbornness did not leave his eyes.

"If we're going to get married later, why not say yes now?" He made it sound so simple, but there was an edge in his voice.

"Because I don't trust you Blaine." He didn't want to have this conversation in public, it wasn't for the public, but every attempt he made to lead Blaine away the shorter but stronger boy had shrugged him off angrily. Luckily though most of the crowd had slunk away, just the closest of their friends were still there, disbelief and concern on their faces.

"Is this about the other guy? That was a long time ago, and I explained it. I thought you were over it." Blaine had resorted to the puppy dog eyes, looking sad and wounded.

"You did explain it yes. But it doesn't make it go away. You still broke my trust, and that's not built back so easily. You need to respect my choices Blaine." Kurt thought maybe that would hit a chord, but his heart broke when he realised that the exact opposite had occurred.

"No! Kurt agree to marry me, or I'm leaving you." Both of them froze, neither of them quite believing that Blaine had said it. He went to open his mouth, maybe to stick to his guns, maybe to take his words back. It didn't matter, Kurt sent him his iciest glare, pushed past him down the stairs and towards the doors of Dalton. He turned back towards the staircase, Blaine just watching him in shock.

"Goodbye, Blaine." Were his final words before he left.

Of course, once the shock had left the pain managed to weasel its way in. His dad had been waiting outside, waiting for big smiles and a ring to show, but what he'd got was a stony-faced son and no ring. Burt's first instinct had been to ask what had happened.

"I said no. Please Dad, I need coffee and to be alone. Drop me off at the Lima Bean, please?" Burt just nodded and patted his son on the back. He felt bad for his boy, he thought he was finally going to get his happy ending, things had seemed so promising with Blaine in the first year, but obviously they weren't meant to be.

Burt gave Kurt a hub before letting him go to think whatever had occurred over.

Kurt ordered the largest coffee he could, black with as much sugar as he could stomach. He took a seat in the back and just nursed the drink absent minded. He thought back to when he'd first had his crush on Blaine, when he was bright and fresh, and Dalton and Blaine had been his night in shining armour. He thought back to how possessive he'd felt over him during the Sebastian period, and yet he had not been the real threat. A menace but no competition to his relationship. No that had come later, when he had been secure and happy and finding his feet. Blaine had come with his news and pulled the rug from right under him. And then less than a year later he was _proposing_ when they'd only got together that week.

And now he was here. Alone, and trying to fight back the tears. Because whilst he wasn't ready for marriage, he still loved Blaine. Of course, he still loved Blaine.

"You look like you need something a little stronger than coffee." Kurt startled at the distinctly familiar voice. He looked up, his eyes confirming what his ears had confirmed. Whilst the smirk was missing the voice was just as smarmy and belonging to Sebastian Smythe.

"What are you doing here Sebastian? Come to gloat?" Kurt loathed how defeated he sounded. The other boy shook his head, pulling a chair out and flopping into it. Somehow though he had managed to make it look seamless.

"Oh no, if that ultimatum was anything to go by, then I had a lucky escape," He left out a short laugh, before his face returned to the previous seriousness, "I actually just came for coffee, when I saw you here figured I'd see if you were okay?"

Whilst Kurt was sure Sebastian was being sincere, he just couldn't figure out why.

"Why, I thought I was beneath you?" Again, he let out a laugh, though less judgemental, just pure amused.

"Look at you, you're working your way up the fashion and the performance career ladders, you've far surpassed my predictions for you. Plus, I've turned over a new leaf, no need to be unnecessarily unkind, I mean Blaine has that covered anyway." Kurt wasn't sure why he found it so amusing, but he found himself barking out a laugh regardless.

"Well this day, keeps getting stranger and stranger. Is he okay?" Sebastian rolled his eyes at this. He'd forgotten that Kurt had a tendency to be kinder than he needed to be.

"Oh, he'll be fine I'm sure. All his glee friends and the old Dalton boys rallied around him. Giving him their upmost condolences. Beseeching your name. All you can expect a Golden Boy in the wrong to receive. It was all rather melodramatic, especially considering how he acted." Kurt wasn't surprised to hear it, Blaine had a way of getting people to rally around him, he doubted that would change. He quickly checked his phone. Rachel, Mercedes, a couple of the Dalton boys and his dad had called or messaged to ask if he was okay. The rest were just short of damning him to hell. Then there were the ones who were just keeping out of it. He couldn't blame them he supposed, he'd probably have done the same. Sebastian had noticed where he had been looking.

"Let me guess, apart from a couple of your actual friends most of them messages are from the Blaine-Our-God Fan Club?" Kurt just nodded, once again trying to hold back a laugh.

"You really have changed, haven't you? You must be incredibly charming now." Sebastian shrugged, almost looking unsure of himself.

"I've tried. I wasn't a good person back then. I hurt people because I thought I was _entitled _to more. But I want to earn what I get in life. I'd never really thought about what I wanted to do in life and who I wanted to be, I just expected it to happen."

"But you have ideas now?"

"With fear of sounding cliched, I want to be a lawyer, live in a big city. I want to find someone, settle down in a small apartment with a dog. Or maybe in time an adopted kid. Maybe both eventually. I want to be happy, and I want to be happy because I've worked for it." Sebastian had gained a wistful look in his eyes, there was a hope there that before had just been shallow with a hint of malicious glee. It made him look both older and younger, both free but wiser. Kurt could understand in that moment how Sebastian had managed to pull so many boys. Without realising, he'd reached out, placing his hand over the other boys, a soft smile on his face.

"I really hope you manage it. I think you will." Sebastian seemed to jump out of his fantasy, a soft smile replacing it. Smiles definitely softened his facial features compared to the old smirk.

"What are you going to do now?" Kurt half shrugged.

"Carry on as I was before? I'm going to stick with both Vogue and NYADA until the end of the semester, decide which I love more and pursue that. I want to focus on one rather than spread myself thin. I'm going to take some time to soul search, try and truly get over Blaine this time."

"Well for what it's worth I reckon you could rock either of them careers. You've always been a fashion icon, even around here somehow. And your dance moves are amazing. When are you going back?" Sebastian couldn't quite explain why, but he was hoping Kurt was going to say something like a week or so.

"I was meant to be going back today, but I'm going to postpone it until tomorrow." He shrugged afterwards. There was very little keeping him around town now, he knew after the rejection that his old glee friends would likely rally around Blaine and ostracize him. Finn was out of town at the minute and his dad was always in and out of town due to work. So, yes he didn't see the point in sticking around.

"Ah, I don't blame you. Maybe I'll see you around Christmas?" Sebastian couldn't quite keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. Kurt sent him a smile and shrugged. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't.

A good five years passed. Despite what he had said back then, he hadn't chosen between fashion and theatre, he'd found a fine balance between both. It meant he worked long days, but it meant that he also loved every day. He hadn't had his Big Broadway Breakout like Rachel, but he was known, and he had fairly regular work. Even when he didn't have the theatre jobs his work as a fashion blogger gave him steady employment and regular income. He was sad to realise that he only really kept in touch with Rachel, Santana and Mercedes from high school. He hadn't heard from any of the others since the proposal from Hell. He still lived with Santana and Rachel, none of them had been able to let go of their little loft in Bushwick, it was home. He hadn't dated at all in that first year, he had focused on his work and on finding himself. He had changed from a boy into a man, and only when he was truly glad about who he was, did he venture out on that awkward road to new dating.

He'd actually seriously dated Adam at one point. He loved him still, but he realised after a few months that he wasn't in love with him, surprisingly Adam had felt the same way and was now one of his closest friends. There'd been others as well, some longer, some shorter, some ending amicably, and some he hoped he'd never see again. But he was single again now.

In fact, he'd been single for a few months and he was ready to get back out there. His heart felt healed and he felt open to the possibility of love again. Santana and Rachel had somehow both managed to get a day off the same day as him and as such they were all going to hit the high-end gay bar out in central New York. He doubted Rachel would get that much out of it, but then again, she, after a good couple of years mourning Finn's death, had found Jesse again and had been happily dating him for the last couple of years. They were a showbiz powerhouse and had become recently engaged.

Every now and again the thought that that could have been him and Blaine crossed his mind. But the were no residual feelings, just idle reminiscing.

Kurt's fashion choices may not be as outlandish as when he was in his teens, but he still knew how to turn heads. He donned silver leather skin-tight trousers paired with a simple burgundy shirt. The good things about the dancing was that it kept his physique well-toned, and this shirt definitely showed it. He paired them with some simple ankle boots, and he was ready.

Both his girls whistled when he came out before linking arms with him as they left to go hail a cab.

"We're glad to see you back out there Kurt." They'd had their ups and downs as a trio, but when push came to shove, he could always count on them to support him no matter what, and he hoped they felt the same way regarding them.

"Well, you can't keep someone as _fabulous _as me down for long, now can you?" He rested his head on Rachel's shoulder as they made their way down to the club.

He'd forgotten how long the lines could be for a club, there was a good 100 or so people already waiting to go in, and even that didn't tell for how many people were already in. He was just glad it was the middle of summer so despite it being late, it was still relatively warm, warm enough that he'd forgone a jacket. It's not like he'd need it when he got into the sweating mass of bodies inside anyway. They waited a good half an hour in the queue before they were allowed in. The distinction between the outside chill and the human heated bar was almost dizzying. Despite how many people had already been let in, the room wasn't too claustrophobic, then again there wasn't that much space either. It was comfortable enough that you might have to push up against someone to get around them.

At first, they just danced for a good hour or so, not every song was perfectly to his taste, but he could appreciate them enough to dance. It had slowly got slightly busier but even come midnight it wasn't too stifling. When Rachel said she was going to find a table he and Santana went with her, mostly to know where to find her. It took them a good five minutes to find a table but when they did, Rachel practically collapsed into the booth. He let out a laugh before offering to go grab a round of drinks. In true dramatic Rachel fashion, she acted like he was performing some miracle.

He weaved his way around the dancefloor before making his way to the bar. He slid in next to two guys, one a skinny, but subtly muscled brunette, and the other a short blonde with shaggy hair. The blonde had already got a drink, but the brunette was still attempting to get the bartenders attention. Like always in a bar this busy, it took a good couple of minutes. The bartender apologised profusely for the wait, seeming flustered with all the work. That could either mean he was new, understaffed, or that it was exceptionally busy. The brunette just shrugged it off.

"No problem man, can I grab whiskey on the rocks, please?" Kurt's head snapped up. He recognised that voice, which was surprising for saying the last time he heard it he had been five years ago in a café. Of course, it might not have been him, but Kurt was too curious and tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned around, a confused look on his face.

The confusion soon melted away and was replaced by a smile as recognition danced in his eyes.

"Kurt? It is you right?" Kurt found himself smiling back. Time had clearly been good to Sebastian, he was fitter than he had been back in high school and his features had softened with kindness and sharpened with maturity. Kurt would be more inclined to describe him as hot rather than as a meerkat these days.

"Yeah, how have you been? What are you doing in New York?" Which was a valid question, he'd lost all contact with Sebastian after that chat in the café. In this time the bartender had brought Sebastian's drink which he'd taken with a thank you, the bartender then turned to Kurt to take his order. Kurt quickly rattled off his order with a please tacked on the end.

"I've been good, here for Law school. I passed my university course with a first, so I managed to get into a really good law school. I start in September." There was clear pride in the man's voice. And Kurt could understand why, he was following that dream he had put in place a few years ago. Again, the bartender interrupted the conversation with the presence of his drinks.

With a smile Kurt pushed his drink towards Sebastian, an action which was looked at with confusion.

"I'm going to take Santana and Rachel their drinks. But I'll be back." Kurt wasn't quite sure why, but he picked up the drinks and left Sebastian with a wink that could only be construed as flirtatious.

It had been a last-minute decision on Sebastian's part to come to the club. It had been a long week, and he'd just had the confirmation that he had got into the school of his choice. He had been single for a while, and he just wanted to go out and enjoy the night. He'd asked a couple of friends if they wanted to go out, but gay bars weren't really their scene, so he had headed out on his own. He'd left pretty late and headed straight to the bar. He'd waited a good few minutes for service but didn't mind, the bartender had been apologetic enough. He'd given his order before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned towards the face, hoping that he wasn't about to face some kind of confrontation.

He was more than mildly surprised when he saw Kurt standing beside him. He looked different, but then again with how despondent he'd looked last time they'd met that wouldn't be difficult. But even past that, time had been good, he had grown into his face, he no longer looked like an overgrown child, he looked like a man, a man who was made all the more attractive by the clear confidence he had in his body. They chatted for a while whilst they got their drinks, but Sebastian had half assumed that Kurt would leave him for whoever he had come with once he got his drinks. He hadn't though, he'd pushed his fruity looking towards Sebastian, picked up the other two drinks and told him that he'd be back. His comment had been accompanied with a wink that Sebastian hoped was as flirtatious as it came across. When he'd come out tonight, this was definitely not how he'd expected his night to go.

He could feel a small smile on his face as he waited for Kurt to remain, he took a drink before playing absent minded with the rim of his glass. He'd kept some tab on Kurt since he'd left, almost becoming obsessed with his blog in the past few years. Kurt had a talent for writing and a passion for fashion that kept Sebastian's attention.

It was little more than 5 minutes later that Kurt had returned, making his attention known, by coming up behind Sebastian and reaching round for a drink.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught anyone else's eye whilst I've been gone." By this point Sebastian was sure Kurt was flirting with him.

"Maybe it's because you're catching their eye first?" Kurt was still more behind then beside him, so he felt the laugh that rumbled through him vibrate against him. And damn, if he didn't need to suppress a shiver. Luckily, at that point Kurt actually took the seat next to him instead, he could think a little easier that way.

"A first at university though, ay? That's impressive, but not surprising. I remember the determination in your eyes back then, I wouldn't be surprised if you passed your bar exam in 2 or even 1 year," Before continuing on with his next question, Kurt ducked his gaze just slightly, "What about the other part? A man or dog?" Sebastian considered this a rather foolish question.

"If I did, do you think I'd be here alone?" Kurt shrugged, but looked pleased nonetheless, "And what about you, have you left a dashing long-time partner to catch up with an old friend?" I mean friend might have been pushing it a bit.

"I mean I'm sure Santana would like to think of herself as dashing, and Rachel is definitely more dramatic than dashing." Sebastian should have guessed really.

"Ah yes Satan and the tiny powerhouse. How could I forget." Kurt laughed at that, he hadn't heard someone refer to Santana as that in a while.

"One of three old friends I didn't lose out of the Great Blaine Fallout." He was glad to say he could refer to it now with no bitterness. He was almost glad to know early on who his real friends are, it was better than finding out later on.

"Is that what you've dubbed it? I like it." Kurt just shrugged.

"It's the past, I haven't heard from him since and I'm glad. I was young and everything is all consuming when you're young, I can honestly say I haven't rushed into any relationships since then." Sebastian was done with talking, he was sure that if he framed it right, then they would have plenty of time to talk after tonight.

"Do you want to go dance?" He flashed his old smirk, a smirk now purely used as a flirtation device rather than as a sign of some game. Kurt merely got up and held out a hand to the other man. Sebastian took it with a grin, going with the momentum as Kurt tugged it slightly. A quick and heavy song was playing in the background, a song that Kurt was practically dancing to before they reached the dancefloor, his hips jigged slightly to the beat as he moved, until they reached the dancefloor where he pressed his body up against Sebastian's.

With his body pressed up against Sebastian's he was glad that he'd taken Santana's advice, though he doubted she would have given it if she had known just who the advice was pushing him towards. It was clear that Sebastian had changed, and definitely for the better, he had grown into the man that he had seen the fledgling potential for back in the Lima Bean.

What Kurt hadn't expected was to be so attracted to that man. But he was, and dancing here with him felt so right, more right than it had with Daniel who had become before him. He pressed his head against Sebastian's shoulder, tipping his head so his breath tickled the other man's neck and that he could see a side profile of his face. He felt warmth in his body as he watched a small grin sneak onto Sebastian's face.

The end came to an end all too soon, but that didn't stop them from dancing, they slowed down to match the beat of the following song, this one sensual and deep, their hips seemed to move as one as Kurt's breath continued to caress Sebastian's neck. Almost without thinking Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of Sebastian's neck, enjoying the short gasp it elicited. He was hoping this night to never end. He was glad that he couldn't blame it on the alcohol either, he'd only had one and its effect was dimmed by the headiness of the moment.

As such, he was very disappointed to see Santana out of the corner of his eye, weaving around the dancefloor, clearly looking for him. He realised when Sebastian had noticed her too because the smile slipped from his face.

"Look like Satan's coming for you. I guess this is where we part ways again?" The smile slipped even further, it was clearly an idea that Sebastian didn't like. Kurt pulled away from Sebastian, moving around to face him. He pulled out his phone with a smirk, unlocking it and handing it over to Sebastian.

"It's where we part ways for _tonight_." He said tonight to make it obvious there was a promise of tomorrows. With that, Sebastian matched Kurt's smirk, put his number into Kurt's phone and faded back int the crowd with a short kiss to the other man's cheek.

Kurt reached up to touch the spot, almost sure he looked manic with the grin that graced his face. He was so out of it that he jumped when Santana placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Well someone clearly had a good night. Did you get his number?" Kurt laughed, Santana always had her priorities straight, but he nodded, nonetheless.

As soon as he got home, he crawled into bed, but before giving into the tiredness he made sure to send off a message to Sebastian. It was only a simple goodnight and a thankyou for a great time, but then again it was only early days.

That first night quickly turned into the 5th night and then the 10th night. He was making time in his schedule every week, sometimes they'd go out to a club, sometimes if he was really busy it would just be twilight coffee, and once they'd even gone to the theatre together. Kurt had been aware that Sebastian had spent more time watching him reacting and singing along to the show, than actually watching the show, but not once did he feel self-conscious or consider it a waste of money.

Despite maturing Sebastian had still held onto that sense of humour that could either be construed as cruel or playful depending on his tone and mood. Once upon a time he would have considered it the former, but now he found himself matching the man's barbs with a matching grin. The last 10 weeks had not made this feel any less right, and more the opposite, time made it feel more right. The more weeks he spent socialising with him, the more timeless it felt, the more he couldn't remember just what it felt like before Sebastian.

Even the days they weren't together, they were sending enough texts, and sharing phone calls enough to keep him close, they were lucky in the fact that their lunch breaks usually matched up. Kurt was terrified, but he wanted to suggest making it official today, he'd planned a nice meal at a mid-priced restaurant, he'd told Sebastian to dress up nicely and that he'd be there at seven. It was now four and he was flitting around his shared attic full of nervousness.

He must have been flitting longer than he realised though as Santana came and stood directly in front of him, arms cross over her chest staring him down.

"Kurt, why are you acting like a trapped bee?" And to be fair, Santana genuinely was confused, her and Rachel still had no idea who the guy was, but it was clear that Kurt was smitten.

"I'm planning on asking him to make it official tonight," With saying it out loud it allowed all the doubts to rush into his head, "What if he thinks we're only friends, what if he was just playing with me, what if he says no?"

Santana had to fight the urge to laugh. _Definitely smitten. _"I don't know who it is, but someone doesn't blow up your phone that often if they're not interested. And if he says no, you respect it, you take some time and then you move on," With a smile she turned Kurt towards his bedroom and started rummaging through his closet, "And if you do make it official tonight, you should come introduce him to your _best friends_." Finally, Kurt laughed once again, giving into Santana's guidance.

Sebastian could not have imagined his life going in this direction when he'd moved to New York over four years ago. He'd had romances, of course he had, but he couldn't place one moment in time where he'd been in love. Well until now, his flatmates had commented on it, or at least teased him on it, and he was aware that his smile was a little more constant. He lived for Friday nights, whatever problems he'd had during the week he could count on Kurt to soothe them with his mere presence and ease them with often wise words and deep care.

He wasn't sure where they were though, they spent time together, and Sebastian was sure of his feelings for the other man, but they hadn't shared a kiss since the one he had placed on Kurt's cheek back in the club. For all he knew Kurt could just see him as a friend. He knew he'd have to get a definite answer soon, for his heart's sake.

But for tonight he would go with Kurt's plans. He didn't know what they were doing, just a dress code and a time. In his eagerness he had been sat ready since 6. His flatmates had all come in, some to tease and some to try and bolster his confidence. Some tried both. He was also sure they'd be watching from their windows trying to see just who the man was, who kept taking him out.

He nearly jumped out his skin when the doorbell rang, and just as quickly a smile crept onto his face. He jumped up from his seat, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out, before answering the door. If the look that Kurt gave him was anything to go by, then he was definitely interested. Then again, Sebastian was sure he was giving his own intentions away at this point. Kurt could always pull off skin tight but paired with a suit jacket in a not quite dark blue he looked ravishing.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" He genuinely was curious. Kurt merely smirked at him, linking his arm with him and taking him to his car. He opened the passenger door for him, giving him a smile full of warmth as he shut the door after Sebastian had got in. He was quickly in the driver's seat, belting up and on the road.

"Just for some dinner, Bas." Kurt nearly always called him Bas rather than his full name these days, but it still always brought a smile to his face. Other people had called it him before, and they'd merely received a glare and been told to stop. He'd honestly hated the nickname, but then Kurt had called it him, and it hadn't sounded so bad, in fact it had sounded right.

"Special occasion?" They hadn't gone for a proper dinner yet, a date-like dinner. He had expected to just receive a laugh in return, but rather Kurt gave him a sideways look with a small smile.

"Hopefully."

As they walked up towards the restaurant, they were walking close enough that their hands just brushed every now and again. Kurt hoped that on the way out, they'd be holding hands. He was nervous, but also excited, all the signs that he returned the feelings were there. He just needed to confirm it. He led Sebastian up to the waiter.

"Table for two, under Hummel." The waiter gave him a arm smile, checked the bookings before grabbing two menus before ushering the two men further into restaurant. They were seated into a rather cosy corner, lit more by candlelight than electric light. Hmm, the perfect atmosphere for a date, Kurt couldn't help noticing.

"Welcome to Midnight Memories, can I get you any drinks?" The waiter was patient as they both looked at the drink selection. Kurt merely ordered a lemonade because he was driving whilst Sebastian ordered a vodka and coke. The waiter then disappeared, and the two men spent some time chatting as they looked over the menu. Both agreed to skip an appetiser, knowing they wouldn't have room for dessert if they had a starter too.

The waiter was prompt with their drinks, and then took their food orders. Kurt kept their conversation light as they waited for and then had dinner. He'd decided to leave his questions until after dinner, that way the trip wouldn't be waste if things went wrong, and they could always have dessert afterwards if things went well. Sebastian finished his dinner last, pushing his plate away with a satisfied smile.

It was time. Kurt steeled his nerves with a deep breath, before reaching for Sebastian's hand resting on the table. The other man looked up at the touch, curiosity in his eyes.

"Six years ago, if someone would have told me that I'd like you, see you as a decent person I would have laughed in their face. But now, I can't imagine my life without you. You're one of my closest friends, but I'd love to make it more. I'd love it, if you'd be my boyfriend." The speech hadn't been everything Kurt had been planning, he'd missed bits, spoke too quickly, but it had gotten his point across. He ducked his eyes, too scared to see the emotion in Sebastian's eyes.

He needn't have feared though, a smile creeped none too slowly onto Sebastian's face. He turned his hand around on the table, so they were properly holding hands before leaning over before placing a small kiss to the corner of Kurt's lips and whispering in his ear a simple, "I'd love to."

Kurt's grin soon came to match Sebastian's.

"You're amazing, Bas." This night had gone better than expected. Sebastian merely laughed before signalling for a waiter.

"Let's get dessert and head back." Kurt merely smirked at that.

"For some more dessert, Bas?" He added a wink. But Sebastian didn't laugh back, his face had fell into a scowl and was focused behind Kurt rather than on him. It soon become clear why.

"I thought you hated that nickname, Sebastian?" Kurt had to stop his head from whipping up in response. It may be 5 years later, but he'd recognise that voice anywhere, it was slightly deeper, matured since his high school days.

"Maybe it was just the wrong people saying it?"

Sebastian couldn't believe it when he saw just who the waiter was that was heading towards them. He felt his face drop into a scowl. He hadn't changed much, still too short, too cocky and used too much hair gel.

Sebastian noticed the second that Kurt noticed who the voice belonged to, but his fear was alleviated by the flicker of annoyance that entered his eyes rather than some past longing or affection. It made his eyes soft, even if his face stayed stony as he made the comment about the nickname coming from the wrong people.

"You didn't like me saying it, we were pretty good friends." Oh boy, yep Blaine was definitely still over confident. His precious glee club must have rallied around him after losing Kurt.

"I didn't love you." Okay, that wasn't exactly how he intended on telling Kurt how he felt. He still felt himself smiling in response as Kurt's face lit up.

Kurt no longer cared that Blaine was there, he pulled Sebastian towards him for a quick kiss, how could he not after he'd just implied that he loved him. His heart was warmed. No matter what rubbish Blaine came out with it, he'd have Sebastian at the end of it.

"Oh well, then you must introduce me to the very special guy who get's the honour of calling you 'Bas'." Kurt left one more kiss to Sebastian's cheek before pulling away with a sigh. He turned his head.

"I'd say it's good to see you Blaine, but I've never been one to lie." He felt Sebastian's hand vibrate with the laughter that rumbled through him. He sent his _boyfriend_ a smirk before turning back towards Blaine who looked physically sick.

"K..Kurt?" He still didn't look like he could believe his eyes, "You're with Sebastian? I thought you hated him?"

"Yeah, well a lot changes in five years. It's amazing how happy you become when your partner respects your decisions." He couldn't quite resist the barb. And still Blaine could not back down. That light that entered his eyes before the ultimatum rested there again. But this time, Kurt was not torn.

"He'll never love you like I did. He'll leave you eventually." Blaine looked so confident, like he had won.

"No, he won't love me like you did, he'll love me better. Either take our dessert orders or leave." He left. Kurt turned back to Sebastian, a look of pure pride was plastered on his face.

"You're the amazing one, Kurt Hummel." The kiss they shared this time was a little longer, and whilst neither had explicitly told the other they loved them, they tried their damnedest to get it across with that one kiss.

Once they broke away Kurt pulled Sebastian up. "Come on, let's go. Santana made cake, and I promised her I'd bring you home if tonight went well."

And despite Blaine turning up, he couldn't imagine how it could have gone better.

They held hands on the way home, both with grins wider than their faces plastered on their faces. Kurt almost laughed when he saw the curtain on their attic pulled slightly to the side. Of course, his girls would be looking out for when he returned. He was sure they both had wine and tissues, and champagne on hand. Commiseration or celebration on their cards. He sent them a thumbs up as he passed, almost imagining Rachel's squeal as he went to park his car.

He pulled Sebastian from the car before locking it up. He smiled as Sebastian reached for his hand, walking together up towards the attic.

He laughed as he saw Santana and Rachel keeping vigil at the door. With a smirk he moved slightly to the side to move Sebastian, so he was at his side.

"Bas, I'm sure you remember Santana and Rachel." Santana and Rachel only looked mildly less surprised than Blaine had.

"The Meerkat has had you smitten all this time." Kurt sent Santana a glare, though he shouldn't have worried. Sebastian merely laughed.

"Nice seeing you again too, Satan." Kurt was amused to discover that that was all it took to win her over, well maybe that and the near constant grins on both their faces.

"Do you still have some of that amazing cake left? In short, Blaine was our server and didn't appreciate giving us dessert." Santana served them cake with a demand of the full story as they all settled into the living room.

Who knew if this was a happy ending? Maybe it would end when they were old with two dogs and an adopted child. Maybe they'd never have kids. Maybe they'd never have dogs. The future was always uncertain, but for now, this happy beginning would do.


End file.
